tales_of_wind_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment Realm
General Equipment Realm is a dungeon that drops equipments, equipment level up emblems, equipment(reforge) materials, calamity emblems, silverstars and fame emblems. Every 10 levels you can unlock a new chapter which provides better loot. Current chapters include: * Moon * Flower * Shadow * Forest * Light * Snow * Sand * Dragon If the difference between the player level and the chapter level is 20 or above1, player cannot got equipments and neither emblems from that chapter but can still get XP, equipment(reforge) materials, silverstars and fame badges. Normal difficulties do not have a chance to drop golden equipment. Starting from Snow, chapters do not have a normal difficulty. Higher difficulties are thought to have a higher chance to drop better loot. Starting from Snow chapter players have a chance to drop calamity emblems. Starting from Sand chapter players have a chance to drop equipment level up emblems. * 1 If the level difference is exactly 20, game shows that player can get equipment and emblems however players can only get equipment (reforge) material, XP and Fame emblem. Chapters''' Moon '''A story told by Margaret, Fairy of Moon and Shadow Deep in this darkness is a seductive whisper, seeking to lead hearts astray. Protect the girl lost between light and darkness and stem the dark corruption. Flower A story told by Estrid, Fairy of Spring and Rebirth. '''In this forest dwells the enchanting whispers of flowers and fairies, as well as the quiet growth of evil and misfortune. Seek the source of chaos and return this place to a realm of dreamy calm. Shadow '''A story told by Black Cat, Half-Fairy in the Shadows. In this dungeon dwells a darkness that threatens to spill across the world, held back only by and indomitable will. Help the defenders hold the line and destroy the evil that hides deep in the dungeon. Forest A story told by Nympha, Fairy of Nature and Forests. A dark aura is spreading in the forests. Destroy the source of corruption and return forest to its peaceful pristine state. Light A story told by Minerva, Fairy of Light and Judgment. The Valkyries watch the world of man as it changes, as knights emerge to bring change and light to the realm, as Calamity try to stifle this change in this cradle. Protect the ceremony by defeating Calamity disguised as guards. Snow A story told by Schnee, Fairy of Frost and Snow. The frozen lands on the frontiers are plagued by Calamity, and fairies tasked to protect mankind have fallen to their corruption. Stop the spread of Calamity and free the winter fairies from their clutches. Sand A story lost in the sands and ancient cities. Evil gathers in this place and ancient guards have been awakened by a dark will. Destroy the minions of evil before they can truly awaken, and return this ancient city to the quiet of the sands. Dragon '''This is a story buried in the Dragon's Nest, where the treasure is sealed. '''The trove is guarded by monsters corrupted by an evil power, and the weeping of adventurers echoes in the depths of Dragon's Nest day and night. Please defeat the evil Red Dragon and restore the peace of this place.